ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Parastan
is a kaiju who appeared in the TV show, Ultraman Cosmos. She appeared in episode 21 and 22. Meanwhile is the unwilling form of Parastan infected by the Chaos Header. Subtitle: History Ultraman Cosmos Some time ago, the planet that became Chaos Header's next target was Juran. As Chaos Header rampaged on the planet, Parastan, the protector of the planet, fought and defeated him. This was witnessed by the planet's ancient civilian, who wrote the story on a wall. However, sometime later, Parastan’s body was taken over by the Chaos Header as the world drifted toward Earth. When EYES landed on Juran, they were quickly under attack by the powerful Chaos Parastan. Armed with numerous attacks and abilities, the sphinx-like nightmare was met by Ultraman Cosmos. Yet the monster proved more than a match for the Ultra. Using its lightning attack, Chaos Parastan beat Cosmos into submission before vanishing into a spore of Chaos Organisms. Not long after the group found a survivor of a previous exploration of the planet, Chaos Parastan struck again. The creature was again met by fire under EYES and soon Ultraman Cosmos once more. This time, however, the guardian managed to rid the monster of the evil within it, turning it back to its normal, but unconscious, self. Seeing how effective this creature was against the intergalactic hero, the Chaos Header wasted no time in taking the form of . Ultraman Cosmos quickly went from Luna to Corona Mode and beat down Chaos Parastan S mercilessly. After destroying Chaos Parastan S's horns with the Corona Kick, Cosmos used the Naybuster Ray to destroy him for good. Trivia *Despite having wings, Parastan is never seen flying. *For some reason, Tsuburaya intended Chaos Parastan S to be a male, while the original Parastan was a female. The reason is unknown. *In comparison to the normal Parastan whose motif is that of a cat and Cleopatra, Chaos Parastan S is based on a Pharaoh and a bull. *The S in Chaos Parastan S's name stands for "Substance". *Chaos Parastan S's roar is similar to that of an elephant. **Chaos Parastan had the same feature, but Chaos Parastan S was clearer. Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet After Planet Juran was invaded by a swarm of Scorpiss, Parastan made a stand to defend her home planet. Despite her bravery, she fell in battle, and her corpse was seen by Musashi as he flew overhead. It can be assumed that Parastan was revived by Cosmos after repairing the planet, as the same thing also happened to the planet Gyashi. Data - Chaos= - S= Chaos Parastan S :;Stats *Height: 68 m *Weight: 78,000 t *Origin: Planet Juran :;Powers and Weapons *Lightning Bolts: The Chaos Parastan Clone’s primary attack. He can fire bolts of raw electrical power from its horns, each capable of delivering a paralyzing shock. Chaos Parastan S Lightning Bolts.png|Lightning Bolts }} }} Gallery Parastan-Chaos.jpg|Chaos Parastan 540bbb8c6065512683a6201a597f2369.jpg 3598d6438e6bea6a8482566a34e5daf6.jpg Parastan Blue Planet.png Chaos Parastan S.jpeg Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Ultraman Cosmos Category:Chaos Organism Victims